


Brothers by choice, not by blood

by SweetBeet123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Hearing Voices, Reconciliation, Tubbo is a literal ray of sunshine, Violence, phil is a good dad, techno is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: Technoblade is a young orphan living in the forest on his own. He is generally feared by everyone, since he is a halfling. His life, however, is about to change when he meets a small boy who seems to be willing to take him into his own family.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a fic to work through to make myself happy because I thought it would be nice to write something like this. I have no idea yet where this one is going, but I’m here for it. Enjoy :D

Techno still remembers the day it happened. He was just sitting on the grass, leaning back against a tree when he heard some voices approaching. He quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to hide. People didn’t like seeing him, so he made sure no-one did.

He ran off into the forest, away from the noises. He’d find another place to sit. For a quick second, he glanced behind him. Through the trees he saw a few people walking together. They looked like a family, but Techno wasn’t sure. 

A man of about 30 years led the way, and on each hand was a small boy, both around eight. Behind them trailed another boy, who looked like he was the same age as Techno.  
The sight made Techno stop in his tracks. He hid behind a tree and looked at the others. He didn’t know why, he knew what families looked like, but this one seemed different.

They were just walking, not really talking. The older man clearly enjoyed the peace and quiet, and so did the older boy, though his hands were in the pocket of his hood and his hair hung over his eyes.  
One of the children seemed to constantly want to run off, but the older man held his hand tight, giving the child a warning glare from time to time. The other child was just walking around with pure wonder in his eyes. Suddenly, he glanced over.

“Dad! Dad look!” the kid beamed. “There’s a man over there!” He pointed right at Techno, and Techno hastily stepped back, hiding himself behind the huge trunk of the tree he was standing behind. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped the man hadn’t spotted him.

“That’s a tree, Tubbo,” the man spoke, his voice soft. “There are no other people here. You’re gonna scare your brother.”  
“I’m not scared!” another small voice perked up. “I’m not scared of anything!”  
“I wasn’t talking about you. Now, let’s get to the cabin.”

Luckily for Techno, the footsteps and voices faded quickly. It took him a moment before he dared to move again, but he finally did. He turned around to glance behind the tree. In the distance, he saw the family move on. Just when he thought he made it, the kid turned around again. Techno wanted to run again, but when the kid gave a small wave, he couldn’t help but smile.

He quickly shook the thought from his head as he made his way further in the forest, ready to move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a little reference:
> 
> Technoblade - 16 years old  
> Phil - 34 years old  
> Wilbur - 15 years old  
> Tommy - 8 years old  
> Tubbo - 8 years old (though they're not entirely sure)


	2. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets a surprise visit from the small boy he saw a few days ago.

A few days had passed, and Techno found himself digging through the soil of the earth to find some truffles. He loved them so much and he cursed his genes for not giving him a proper snout. 

The boy was a halfling, which is part of the reason why people avoided him (and he avoided people). Two tusks stuck up from his lower jaw and he had long stopped trying to hide them. His ears sat much higher on his head than humans usually had them, and they were pointed, the tops slightly bended.  
The part about himself Techno could actually appreciate were his feet. He had strong hooves which helped him stand steady in the deep mud the forest floor tended to have, and it didn’t hurt him when he ran through pinecones and twigs barefooted. He was pretty fast on them too, which always came in handy. 

For now, he was just stuck rooting through the soil with his hands. He’d gotten pretty good by now, but he couldn’t help but snort in annoyance when he couldn’t find any truffles. He was hungry, but the forest just seemed to lack mushrooms today. 

The fall came faster than he liked it, and Techno knew he had to start collecting a stash of food for winter, but he had procrastinated too long and now there was very little left. He groaned in frustration and wiped the sweat off his forehead, not caring about the dirt he wiped across his face as he did. 

His ears perked up in alarm when he heard a twig snap behind him. He shot up from the ground, turning towards the noise, ready to run. But what he saw wasn’t at all what he had expected.

From behind a tree, there appeared a small boy. He seemed scared that he had revealed himself but didn’t move.

They both stood there for a moment, neither of them moving, Techno still ready to flee at any second.  
Then, slowly, the boy fully stepped from behind the tree. He was wearing a dark green jumper, which was slightly too big. His dark brown hair was short and messy, and his eyes beamed brightly. 

“I knew you were real,” the boy whispered, pure fascination in his eyes. Techno took a step back, hesitant to interact. What did he mean, real? 

“Erm,” Techno stuttered, searching for the right words. He hadn’t spoken to people in ages and was much more used to the usual grunts and snorts he had been making. 

“Who are you?” the small boy asked. “I’m Tubbo! My dad told me I was making things up again, but you’re here! Let’s show him!” The kid stumbled forward, making a grab for Techno’s hand.  
Techno immediately jolted back, almost tripping over the roots of the trees. What was this kid trying to do?

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo asked. “Don’t you talk?” Techno let out a soft oink to confirm the boy’s suspicions. Usually this was enough to scare people away, but the kid just stared in awe. 

"Are you a pig?” he continued his questions, his head slightly tilted. “Why do you have fangs?” They weren’t fangs, kid. “Why are your ears all weird? Why is your hair pink? You look dirty, don’t you shower? Do you live here?”

Techno just stared at the kid in pure confusion. What was with all the questions? He had just let him know he didn’t speak, so why keep asking? He was completely tensed up and considered just running, but somehow it felt rude to do that. 

“Tubbo!” a voice called from the distance. “Tubbo, did you run off again? You better come back before dad gets mad!” Techno’s head perked up in the direction of the sound. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he gave the kid a quick glance. His gaze practically begged the boy to keep his mouth shut, and the message seemed to land pretty well. 

Tubbo turned around and called back to the voice. “Coming, Wilbur!” He looked back at Techno once more and smiled. “Bye, pigman!” he said, his voice a bit quieter. “Will I see you again?” Please no.  
He didn’t wait for an answer and walked off. He was surprisingly quick on his little feet, but Techno didn’t have time to think about it. He turned and sprinted away, hoping that the older boy wouldn’t see him. He had finally managed to be away from people and society, and he’d much rather keep it that way. He didn’t have time for some kid who wanted to chat. 

Winter was coming, and he needed to be ready for it.


	3. A pleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall is coming close, and life is starting to suck. Out of nowhere, however, Techno gets a pleasant surprise.

Techno grunted in frustration as he shoved more rotten leaves from his den. It had rained once again and though a little rain wasn’t bad, it made the fallen leaves give off a stench that made sleep pretty hard. 

He cursed the rain for falling so early. He liked leaves and he always collected the driest ones to make a warm nest for himself for the colder nights, but the bad weather had made a mess of his forest. How on earth was he supposed to keep himself warm when there wasn’t a dry thing left?

The one pair of clothing he had left was starting to feel uncomfortable too. He was wearing a pair of plain black jeans and a white shirt, but both were torn and frankly a bit too small. Puberty hadn’t been fun for him, since his rapid growth meant he had to constantly get new clothes. Since he didn’t have any money, this meant stealing and he didn’t like doing that. 

Another breeze of cold air made the young man shiver. His skin was a bit tougher than human’s, but it wasn’t thick enough. Whatever. He’d survived all these years; this one would be no different. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the burning in his stomach, though.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a small thud close to him. He looked up to see a bright red apple on the ground, still rolling a bit from the impact. He looked around, wondering, where it had come from, but there was nobody around. 

With a bit of hesitance, he reached out to grab the brightly coloured fruit. He sniffed it for a second, but there seemed nothing wrong with it. On the contrary, the smell made his mouth water in a way it hadn’t in a while. 

Apples were rare in this forest. A few years ago Techno had planted a sapling, and he had taken care of it like nothing else. When a careless deer trampled it earlier this year, he’d flown into a rage and slayed the creature using the handmade dagger he had on him at all times. He had fed off the deer for a week, but he would much rather have his tree.

He sniffed once more before sinking his teeth in the apple. It was perfect. It was crisp and sweet, and the juice flowing from the fruit was the best experience Techno had had in a while.   
He tried to ignore his extreme hunger, trying to cherish the taste instead. Normal people would never understand the sheer joy a bite of an apple could bring after eating the same boring things over and over again. 

Sooner than he liked it, the apple was gone. He’d devoured the thing whole, stem and all. He wiped the juice from his face with the back of his hand and licked it off, cherishing the taste one more time. 

After that, he got up from the ground. He had been sitting on his knees this whole time and they were starting to get sore. He looked around him, searching for the source of this pleasant treat. 

He was about to give up and go back to cleaning his den when he heard a soft giggle. He immediately froze in place, recognising the voice. He rolled his eyes and turned around, facing the right tree in one try. His hearing was great, especially since he was almost always on his guard for the worst. 

When nobody appeared, he walked up to the tree himself, peering around it. He was met with the gaze of the same small boy as before, Tubbo. The kid giggled softly, holding his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. His eyes beamed brightly again, and he was clearly happy to see Techno again.

Techno didn’t understand. What was so interesting about him? Why did this kid keep coming back? He hesitated for a bit, but decided to crouch down, getting on the boy’s eye level.   
Tubbo reached out his hand to Techno, who flinched for a second, but didn’t move. He slowly let his small fingers touch Techno’s ears, his messy hair, the tips of his tusks, taking in everything that was so strange to him.

Techno was frozen in place as he felt the tiny hands roam his face. It was incredibly weird for him, not just the fact that someone touched him, but the fact that someone touched him without fear. The kid just seemed to be filled with amazement and had clearly never been taught to fear the unknown. That may just have been a flaw in parenting, but for the time being, Techno couldn’t care less.

“You look funny,” Tubbo finally said, pulling back his hands. Techno leaned back a bit, creating more space between himself and the kid. He gave a small smile, not knowing what to say. Tubbo glanced down.

“Your clothes are dirty,” he commented. “You should wash them, you know. Or else they’ll stink. Where do you live?”  
Techno didn’t answer, he just turned his head towards his den, of which only the entrance was visible above ground. It took a moment for Tubbo to realise, but when the realisation hit, it hit hard.

“You live in there?” he blurted out. “That’s so sad! Don’t you have a dad? A mom? Anyone?” Techno shook his head, and it made Tubbo frown. He made a grab for Techno’s hand and pulled the older man towards him.

“You should meet my dad! I’m sure we can give you a home!” He spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world, but Techno wasn’t sure. He rose to his full height again and pulled away, a bit scared. He shook his head, barely enough for Tubbo to notice. 

“Are you scared?” he asked, and Techno nodded, glad the boy understood. “That’s okay! I’ll take him to you!” Before Techno could protest, Tubbo ran off again. Techno knew he could easily catch up if he wanted, but he stood frozen in place. 

He was going to do WHAT?


	4. The pig man and the boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno fears Tubbo's promise. It had been so long since he had contact with other humans, let alone adults. And yet, something feels oddly safe about it.

Techno hadn’t slept much that night. His thoughts were overwhelming and the cold air that flowed freely through his den didn’t help either.   
When Techno was under a lot of stress, the worst things happened. Tons of voices started flooding his head. He cried softly as soon as he heard them. He’d gotten rid of them for so long, only finding them again in life-threatening situations, or whenever he got close to a village to steal the absolute necessary.

The voices were hardly ever kind. Sometimes they’re angry, sometimes they’re sad. Sometimes they mock him. But the thing about those voices, the one thing he hears from them the most is that they always seemed to demand blood.   
He had heard them when the deer trampled his tree. He had heard them when he got caught stealing a blanket. He could still feel his hands trembling when he had lashed out at the poor merchant. He didn’t kill, though. He could never kill.   
Besides, in the forest he was safe from them. He was at peace, and as long as he didn’t mess anything up, the voices stayed silent.

But now they were back. They screamed at him, telling him to do so much. Some told him to run, others told him to stand his ground. Some told him to threaten the boy, some told him to murder the father. He clasped his hands to his ears, trying to drown them out, but it was useless. It would take hours for sleep to finally take him, and he drifted off to a restless sleep, fearing what the day would bring.

When the morning came, he didn’t leave his den. Maybe if he never looked outside, he would be fine. The boy would never come, and if he did his father would scold him for his weird fantasies. They’d both leave, maybe the boy would be grounded, and he’d be safe again. He’d be alone again. Yes, that’s what he wanted.

Hours had passed, and Techno was still curled up on the floor when he heard two voices. Every muscle in his body tensed up and his fisted dug into the dirt beneath him. 

“Is it going to be much farther?” an older voice asked. “I need to keep a closer eye on you, you know you’re not supposed to wander off this far.”   
“It’s worth it, I promise!” The second voice was much more familiar. Tubbo. “You need to see him, you really do!” The older voice groaned.  
“You’re lucky I love you this much. You’ve got a big imagination, but human/pig hybrids are definitely a new one.”

The footsteps got closer and closer, and Techno crawled all the way back into his den. His breathing was laboured, and his hands were shaking. Slowly, the voices started creeping in his head, but he managed to shake them off. He needed to hear Tubbo and his father as they approached.

“Nearly there!” Tubbo’s excited voice sounded through the forest. “I recognise this place!” The kid had some good wayfinding skills, that’s for sure, Techno thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if he really liked it, though. 

“Pig man!” Tubbo called out. It was then that Techno realised he hadn’t even introduced himself to the boy. The nickname felt weird. He had been called ‘pig man’ before, but never in a good way. 

“Pig man, where are you?” Tubbo called again, a bit sad. “I know you’re around here somewhere! I brought my dad, just like I told you yesterday!” Techno stayed put, too frightened to move, even if he wanted to. 

“Pig man?” The small voice was sounding heartbroken by now. Techno felt a pang in his heart, but he still didn’t move. This is what he had planned, wasn’t it? Sit still and quiet until they both left. Then he’d be alone again, be safe again.

“I think you might’ve imagined him, Tubbo,” the older man said softly. There were sounds of some shuffling. “It’s alright, let’s just go home. I’ll ask Wilbur to keep a closer eye on you. It’s not healthy to be out in the cold for so long, especially this far away.”

The footsteps were starting to move away, and for a moment Techno felt relieved, but then he heard a soft sniffle. Did- did he make Tubbo cry? But why? Why could someone care that much? 

“It’s alright mate,” Tubbo’s father reassured him. “We can look at the bees when we get home, okay? That always cheers you up.” But the sadness didn’t leave the atmosphere, even after the kind words. It made Techno feel a bit guilty. He was right there, anyway, what’s the worst that could happen?

He took a deep breath as he slowly crawled forward to the exit of his den. The voices roared in his head, telling him to stop, but he ignored them. He carefully made his way up to the surface, to the light.   
He got to his feet as quietly as he could, and he saw Tubbo with his father walking away. He didn’t stand up fully, though, staying a little bit crouched to make himself look smaller than he actually was. 

He took a few steps forward, still hesitating whether or not he should call out, run over, grab Tubbo by the hand. But he just stood still, unsure what to do. He was about to take another step when Tubbo turned around for one last look. 

He immediately stood still, letting go of his father’s hand and jumping up and down.   
“There he is! There he is!” He yelled excitedly. “Dad! I told you he was real!”

Tubbo’s father turned around too, a little sceptical at first, but his disinterested look dropped as soon as he saw the halfling standing there. The just stared for a moment, not really believing what he saw.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, his jaw slightly dropped. Tubbo took off running towards Techno, who still hadn’t moved.  
“Tubbo, look out!” his father called. “That’s a halfling!” The warning words were of no surprise to Techno. Of course the adult wouldn’t appreciate him. Maybe he could prove him wrong, though. 

He reached out for Tubbo’s hand, and the gesture was much appreciated by the child. He dropped to his knees, letting the kid roam his hands over his ears and hair again. He had almost forgotten how nice physical touch actually felt. 

Slowly and carefully, Tubbo’s father made his way over to Techno. Immediately, Techno froze in place, glancing up at the man nervously.

“Hi there mate,” the man spoke, his voice soft. “My name’s Phil. Philza Minecraft. What’s your name, then?” Techno’s eyes quickly glanced over at Tubbo, hoping the child would speak for him.  
“He doesn’t talk, dad,” Tubbo said, and Techno nodded slightly. “He only speaks pig.” Techno let out a soft grunt to affirm the statement. 

Phil put a hand on Techno’s shoulder. The young man flinched a bit, but didn’t run.   
“Poor guy,” Phil said. “This is no way to live, not even for a halfling. Look at you, you’re all messy. Are you cold?”   
Techno thought for a moment, but nodded. It had been pretty cold last night and since he hadn’t gone for his usual morning walk his body hadn’t had the chance to warm up yet. 

Without a second thought, Phil took off his long black coat and draped it over the younger man’s shoulders. Techno shivered at the sudden contact. He brought his hand up to hold onto the soft fabric, keeping it together.

“Dad, what about your-“ Tubbo started, but Phil shushed him.   
“I can try to hide them.”

It took a moment for Techno to realise what they were talking about. On Phil’s back hung two huge wings, previously hidden by the coat. They were large and black, hanging all the way down to the man’s knees. They probably could lift the man off the ground with ease. 

This made the gesture even kinder. It was clear that Phil had had his wings carefully hidden before, but the fact that he was willing to expose them at the sight of a shivering stranger surely meant a lot. 

“You want to come with us?” Phil asked. “Not forcing you, you don’t even have to stay if you don’t want to. Just to warm up a bit, get some actual food in your stomach and such. Would that be okay?” He offered his hand, along with a sweet smile.

Techno slowly got up from the ground, feeling bad that the coat dragged through the mud. Every inch of his body was telling him not to listen, but he hesitantly grabbed the hand that was offered to him. He also managed a slight smile.

His hand felt rough and broken in Phil’s softer one. It was clear he was a hard worker too, but clearly took better care of his hands than Techno ever could.   
Phil slowly pulled Techno along, walking away. Tubbo happily skipped after them, letting out the occasional giggle or a “I’m getting another brother!” which made Techno smile. It would be nice to have a brother.


	5. The cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade arrives at Philza's home

The walk was about 10 minutes, and in almost complete silence. Techno had long let go of Phil’s hand, and was now trailing slightly behind the other man. Tubbo skipped alongside them, occasionally babbling about how much he would love for Techno to see his house, his garden, the bees, everything. Techno just listened with a soft smile, clutching the coat that was on his shoulders. He still hadn’t bothered to put it on, scared to stain it even more.

After a while, a cabin appeared. Techno’s head perked up. He hadn’t noticed it before, and he thought he knew the forest pretty well by now. A long trail of smoke rose from the chimney and a small farm laid next to the cabin. Across the cabin stood a firm oak tree, with a swing hanging from one of the branches. On the swing was another child, not noticing his family return.

Tubbo sprinted forward, happy to be home. “Tommy! Tommy, we have a visitor!” he yelled out, and the other child stopped swinging. He seemed the complete opposite of Tubbo. He wore a red and white shirt, and his blonde curls were messy from the wind. 

“Where’s Wilbur?” Tubbo asked, but before Tommy could answer, Phil chimed in.  
“He’s in his room. You’d better leave him for now.” 

He carefully guided Techno towards the entrance of the cabin, and Techno hesitated again. Phil gave him a reassuring smile.  
“It’s okay to be nervous,” he said. “But I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. We’re gonna get you some food and let you properly warm up. After that, you’re free to go wherever you want, alright?” 

As soon as Techno peeked through the door of the cabin, a pleasant smell filled his nose. He automatically leaned his nose towards the source of the smell, and his stomach made an ungodly noise. Techno immediately turned bright red, embarrassed at his own reaction to the smell. Phil, however, just laughed.

“You like potatoes?” he asked. “Go sit down, I think we have some left from last night’s dinner.” With that, he disappeared into a different room, leaving Techno alone. He turned around to see two pairs of eyes staring at him, one excited, one nervous. He gave small wave. 

“Are you a pig or a human?” Tommy asked. Techno tried his hardest to find the right words.  
“Yes,” he eventually croaked out, unable to find a better word. Tubbo immediately gasped.  
“You talked!” he said excitedly. “Wait, you can actually talk?” Techno had to think again.  
“Yes. No. Bit.” Man, talking was difficult.

“What’s your name?” Tubbo asked. Techno hadn’t heard or said his name in years, and what would be a simple question for any other person, was incredibly difficult for him. Luckily for him, Phil re-entered the room.

“Boys, stop bothering him,” he chuckled. “Let him sit.” He put a plate on the table and gestured for Techno to come over.  
“Come, you can eat something and then we’ll get you all cleaned up and in some new clothes. It’ll do you good.”

Techno said down on the sturdy wooden chair, a little uncomfortable with the sensation. He hadn’t sat at a table in, well, forever. He couldn’t even remember the last time he did. In front of him stood a plate with steaming mashed potatoes and some gravy. Next to the mash laid some beetroot and carrots. The combination of the hot potatoes and beetroot and the cold carrots made for an amazing smell, and Techno’s mouth was starting to water.

He stared at the spoon Phil had offered him, not quite sure what to do with it. He’d never used cutlery before, and why would he? He lived in a forest, what would he need forks for? He hesitantly stuck the spoon in the mash and brought it up to his mouth. His tusks were in the way and he spilled a bit. 

He tried to hide his face in embarrassment as Tubbo and Tommy giggled, but Phil gave them a reprimanding look.  
“Don’t make fun of him, boys,” he said with a warning. “It’s not his fault nobody ever taught him. You had to learn it too at some point, and I didn’t laugh at you then either. At least he’s trying.” 

Techno tried again, this time succeeding a bit better. The taste was amazing, even though he slightly burned his tongue on the hot food. For a moment, he forgot people were watching and he dug in, shoving the spoon in his mouth over and over again. He grabbed a carrot with his hands, enjoying the crunch and the sweet taste. 

Sooner than he liked it, his plate was empty. He put his spoon back down and looked up at Phil, who had sat down on the other side of the table. He gave a small smile as he uttered the only word he knew well.

“Thank you.”

A big smile spread across Phil’s face as he heard the boy speak. “You’re welcome, kid. Now, let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” He shot his two sons a look.  
“You two, go play outside. And stay there until I call you back. I don’t need two little peepers in the house.” The kids immediately scrambled towards the door, racing for the swing. Tubbo was kind enough to close the door behind them, but it gave him a disadvantage in the playful race. 

Phil smiled and got up from the table, taking Techno’s plate from him. “Follow me.”  
Techno followed him through the kitchen and into a smaller room, where a large wooden tub stood. It was filled with clear water, clearer than Techno had seen in a while.  
Phil had grabbed a kettle from the stove in the kitchen and poured it in the tub, hot steam rising from in. He stirred the water with his hand, nodding in content at the temperature. 

“Now, take off those rags,” he said. “Don’t worry, you can keep your pants on if you feel uncomfortable. If you want me to leave you alone completely, that’s fine too.”

“N-no,” Techno mumbled. “No go.” Phil smiled.  
“Of course.”

Techno took off his shirt with some difficulty, along with his pants. He hated it, but he didn’t want them to get wet. When he tried to cover himself in embarrassment, Phil smiled and turned away to grab something.

He grabbed a small bottle and poured it in the tub. After stirring for a bit, bubbles rose to the surface, hiding the water. Techno stared at them with amazement. What was this magic?

“So, now get in,” Phil ordered. “Now I won’t be able to see below the water, which might be better for you.”  
Techno held his breath as he stepped in the tub. The water was strangely warm, nothing like Techno had ever experienced, not even during summer. It embraced him like a hug, and Techno glid in with easy, letting the sensation engulf him.

He hadn’t noticed how tense he had been before as the warm water relaxed his muscles, helping him breathe better. He was still uncomfortable with all the new sensations, but at least he felt a bit better. He looked up as Phil handed him a rag. 

“Here, wash yourself,” he said. “I got to go grab something, I’ll be back later to help you with your hair if you want me to.” Techno just nodded, and he watched as Phil left the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

It felt weird to bathe in this time of year. He’d do it pretty often during the summer in the nearby lake, but only when it was warm enough so that he could dry up again immediately. Wet clothes were an absolute pain to be in, but he never took them off in fear they might be stolen.

But now that he was sitting there, water up to his chest, it felt nice. He used to rag to scrub the dirt off his arms and face, sputtering a bit when the bubbles rested on his nose. He let the rag glide over his hooves, properly allowing them to be clean for the first time in years. He picked at some hardened dirt between his hoof, feeling a bit of relief as it fell off with ease in the hot water. For the first time in years, he actually felt clean.

After a few minutes, Phil came back. Techno flashed him a smile. He quickly tried to stop himself, startled by his unexpected act of happiness. But it was genuine. He was glad to see the man again. He didn’t like being alone in this strange situation. 

Phil carried a few towels and what looked like a new set of clothes. He set them down on the counter turned to Techno.  
“Alright, let’s make something of this mess,” he chuckled, ruffling through Techno’s tangled pink hair. Techno chuckled at this, not really sure why. 

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his head. He squealed in surprise, reaching up to grab his hair. His hands were met with Phil’s, who reassured him.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just water,” Phil laughed. “You’re not done yet.” Immediately after, another gush of water flowed over Techno’s head, and he snorted. He didn’t like his hair getting wet. It got itchy really quickly when it did.

He tenses up when something cold touched his head, but it quickly warmed up as Phil started massaging it through his hair. He squealed again, and Phil laughed.  
“Stop whining, man up.” Techno relaxed a bit, trying his best to sit still as Phil’s fingers worked through his hair, not missing an inch of his scalp. He reached up and felt bubbles in his hair, like the ones that still rested on the water. It felt soft. What was Phil doing?

His hair was long, stopping at the middle of his shoulder blades. It was tangled, though, and it could be a bit longer if it wasn’t such a mess. He just never felt like cutting it, no matter how much of a hindrance it was. He usually had it tied in a messy pigtail, using a small piece of string he got his hands on. 

“Alright, close your eyes,” Phil said. Techno complied, not wanting anything bad to happen. As soon as he did, another stream of water poured over him. He squeezed his eyes shut even more, cowering away from the sudden flow on his head. Phil repeated the action a few times, making sure all the bubbles were gone from his locks.

Techno tensed up as he felt a hand on his forehead, but it just slowly caressed him, wiping the excess water from his face so that he could open his eyes again. He glanced up at Phil, who was smiling back at him.

“You alright there?” he asked, at Techno smiled. Yes, he was. Phil pointed at the counter, which was just within reach.  
“There’s some towels over there and some new clothes. I hope they’ll fit you, they’re Wilbur’s. He won’t mind, though. If you need any help, just let me know.” And with that, he left again. 

Techno slowly got up, his legs a little wobbly from sitting in the unusual position. The air in the room was cold to his skin, and for a second he wished he could stay in the warm water forever. He stepped out of the tub, his wet hooves making a loud clicking noise on the wooden floor. He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist, glad to be covered again. 

With the other towel, he carefully dried off the rest of him. His hair was dripping, but after wringing it out and dabbing it with the towel it was bearable. He noticed the itching was gone. Whatever Phil had put in his hair, it worked wonders. 

He grabbed the clothes and examined them for a moment. The fabric was soft, and it all looked very new. He almost felt guilty putting it on. They seemed the right size, though. After all, Techno wasn’t extremely big. He was strong, but not large. He was extremely skinny from the scarce in the woods and he had little fat on his arms. 

He smiled at the gesture, though. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer than usual, but I just really liked it :)


	6. So loud, so loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Techno explores around the cabin, he hears a soft melody playing behind a window. But when the person catches him, chaos ensues in Techno's brain

Phil looked up from his writing as he heard a door. In the doorway appeared the young pigman he had helped earlier. He was wearing Wilbur’s jumper and a dark grey pair of pants, but it was clear something was bothering him. 

“Hey man,” Phil greeted him. “Everything alright?” The young man shook his head, glancing down.   
“H-help,” he mumbled, struggling with the word. Immediately Phil realised what was up and he got up, making his way over to the shy guy, who was fumbling with his hands.   
“Here, let me,” he smiled, quickly fixing the buttons and zipper on the boy’s pants. He hadn’t considered for a minute that those things were a strange concept to him. “There, that’s better. You’re looking fresh.” 

Techno glanced towards the window, where the outside world was. The sun had peeked from behind the clouds, giving the forest a beautiful glow. Phil quickly caught on.  
“You can go outside if you want,” he suggested. “I’ll be in here if you need me. I expect Wilbur to be out soon, and I want to be there for him.” Techno nodded and made him way over to the door. After a bit of struggling, he managed to twist the knob and the door opened, letting him out.

The fresh air felt great in his lungs and the smell of the forest hit him like an old friend. He walked off the porch and felt the dirt get between his hooves again, like it always did. He didn’t have long to relish the feeling, though. From the corner of his eyes, two flashes of red and green launched towards him, nearly tackling him to the floor.

He looked down in confusion as his hands were grabbed. Tommy and Tubbo were jumping up and down beside him, their eyes glimmering with excitement and childlike innocence. 

“Hi!” Tubbo beamed.  
“Is that Wilbur’s?” Tommy asked.  
“Will you play with us?”  
“Can we wrestle? I bet I could take you.”  
“Can I ride your back?”  
“Can you push me on the swing?”

The questions were a bit overwhelming, and Techno felt bad for not being able to answer them. He just glanced between the boys, a small smile on his face. 

“Boys, give the man a break!” Phil called out from inside. His dad instincts were strong, and Techno could appreciate that. Tommy gave up immediately, darting away towards the tree, which he quickly climbed. Tubbo kept staring at Techno, not moving much. 

“Hi,” he said again, the grin still not leaving his face.  
“Hi,” Techno croaked back.  
“He talked! He talked!” Tubbo cheered, running after his brother to go play. Techno chuckled to himself. Those kids were a handful. He didn’t know how Phil did it. 

He walked around the cabin, taking his sweet time to take in everything. There was the farm, which seemed to have all the necessities. Potatoes, carrots, lettuce, beetroot, you name it.   
A bit further stood a beehive. Techno knew better than to approach it, and quickly moved on. 

Behind the cabin was a small enclosure, a couple of fences and a shack. In there, there were sheep, chickens and two cows. The sheep approached Techno with sheer curiosity, and Techno gently pet their noses. The cows greeted him with the same interest, which made Techno smile. He had always had a bond with other animals, and he tried his best to stay away from hunting whenever he could.   
He’d even gotten as far that sometimes birds would land on his hand or shoulder, and he’d enjoy every moment of it. 

He got pulled from his thoughts as he heard a noise he had only heard in villages before. A soft melody, an instrument or something like it. It was a very calming tune, and it peaked Techno’s interest. He sneaked over to the source of the sound, realising it came from behind one of the windows. As he got closer, he could hear a soft singing voice. 

“The roads are my home, the horizon’s my target  
If I keep moving, never lose sight of it  
Treating my memory of you like a fire, let it burn out  
Don’t fight it, try to move on  
It’s been sixty weeks since I saw Vienna  
A bandage and a wide smi-“

Suddenly, the music stopped. In the window appeared a face Techno hadn’t seen before, or at least not clearly. A loud scream erupted, and Techno responded by squealing loudly, stumbling back.

“What the fuck are you doing here!” the other boy called out. “Who are you? Wait, are you wearing my clothes? Dad! Dad! Help!” Techno didn’t wait for an answer and sprinted away into the forest, scared for his life.  
Where was he going? No clue. What was he planning? Nothing, just run. What was he thinking, just peeping through a window? Great way to overstay your welcome. He’d return the clothes later, for now he just wanted to go home. 

He heard the faint sound of a door opening behind him. “Kid! Kid, come back!” he heard Phil. For a second he considered stopping, but adrenaline rushed through him and he kept running. If only he had the words to explain himself.

After a while, he stopped running, leaning back against a tree and panting loudly. His still damp hair felt hot and sweat prickled his forehead. The jumper was far too warm for sprinting, even in the cold wind of the fall. 

He felt tears starting to push behind his eyes and he squeezed them shut, refusing to let them out. No, no emotions. It wasn’t worth it. He couldn’t afford emotion, not here. He took a few irregular breaths in an attempt to calm himself, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t leave.   
The voices in his head were starting to rage again, insulting him and dragging him down to his lowest point. He was an idiot, he was a fool, he was worthless, an absolute disgrace.

Look at him, miserable being. Couldn’t even pick a proper species. An absolute freak of nature, a horrible creature. Nobody would ever love him. Nobody would ever appreciate him. He just wasn’t worth it. He would never, ever be worth it.   
Run. Run away. Never return. Steal the clothes. Find a new place to live. You’re good at that, aren’t you? Attached to nothing, free spirit. You’re a bastard, you have no home. You have nothing and nobody. Nobody will ever want you.

By now, Techno was crouched on the forest floor, his fingers tangled in his hair and grabbing on his ears, pulling hard. Shut up. Shut up! Why wouldn’t the voices leave him alone? He didn’t want to believe their words, but they were so loud. So convincing. He couldn’t escape them.

“Kid, are you there?” Another voice broke through the screaming in Techno’s ears. He shook his head vigorously, not wanting to hear anything else. Leave me alone. Just leave me alone.  
“Are you alright?” The voice repeated. Techno finally looked up, his vision clouded red. He saw a figure standing in front of him, but he couldn’t see clear enough to recognise them. 

The voices in his head switched their tone and flew into a rage, taking over completely. They all screamed different things at the same time, yet Techno understood every single one of them.  
Kill, kill, stab him. Take him out. Blood. We demand it. Blood for the blood god. Take him. Stab him. Do it.

Techno felt in his pocket, where he had put his handmade knife. Not thinking about his actions, he leaped to his feet and attacked the man in front of him. He screeched loudly, his voice deep as thunder. He tried his best to stab as hard as he could, but a hand was locked on his wrist, keeping it away from his victim.

“What are you doing?” the man screamed, and in a split second all the voices disappeared. Techno was faced with the reality he had found himself in, and it hurt him deeply.   
He was almost hovering over Phil, who had pure fear in his eyes and was still holding Techno at barely an arm’s length. His knife was in his clenched fist, ready to slice through anything in his way.


	7. The consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a flashback to the last time he listened to the violent voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: corporal punishment, graphic depiction of violence, mentions of trauma
> 
> Making this a short, separate chapter for those who can’t handle it. There is no serious plot missed if you skip it, it’s just an explanation for Techno’s extreme fear for what Phil might do to him.

Techno stumbled back, dropping the knife to the ground. His breathing turned irregular again as he tried to fight the sheer panic that rushed through his body.   
“P-Phil,” he stuttered out, mentioning the man’s name for the first time. “Phil, no, I-“ he searched for words, but even the best linguist would lack words to explain what he just did. Tears finally started making his way down his cheeks and he started trembling. He was terrified for what was going to happen now. 

He had lashed out at a human before, and that didn’t end well for him. It had been in the middle of a village, when he tried stealing some apples. He had only been thirteen at the time. The merchant had roughly grabbed him, and that’s when the voices had taken over. He had grabbed his knife and went for the man’s throat, but before he could get a proper stab in, he was roughly pulled away by his hair. 

He had snarled at the other men as he was dragged along the street by his arms, his knife taken from his hands. He kicked and writhed, but to no avail.

“You filthy child!” a man had called out. “We’ll teach you how we deal with murderous thieves around here!” After that, he was tied to a pole, unable to move, and his brand-new shirt was ripped from his back, exposing him. 

“That’s 10 for thieving, and another 20 for attempted murder!” the man had called out again. The hazy cloud in front of Techno’s eyes was still very much present and he roared out in protest, still trying to break free from his restraints. 

His roars were replaced with screams as he felt something lash across his back. The merchant had grabbed a large whip and was now letting it not-so-kindly collide with Techno’s back, making the teen cry out in pain. He could immediately feel a welt form on his back and though it stung, it didn’t break the skin.

The whip cracked again, making contact again. And again. And again. By now, the haze had faded and Techno was sobbing in pain, his hands clutching his restraints, nails digging in his palms. 

“Please,” he sobbed, struggling for words. “Please stop!” He was stopped mid-sentence by yet another crack of the whip. This time it did break skin, and he could feel a warm liquid trickling down his back. Tears burned in his eyes and he tried to distract himself from the feeling by literally everything. 

The voices, however, didn’t care for his pain and started yelling again. You deserve this. How could you. You didn’t listen to us. Feel it. You deserve to feel it. This is who you are. Idiot.

He tried counting, but it was impossible, the lashes merging together in a timeless haze. This was definitely going to take a while to heal, if it was ever going to in the first place. By now, there was more blood dripping down his back, staining his pants and leaving a strange sense of heat all over. Adrenaline soared through him, trying its best to keep the level of pain to a minimum, but it wasn’t working.

25!   
26!  
27!  
28!   
29!  
29!  
29!

The merchant was dragging it out for far too long, clearly taking some kind of sick pride in the damage he was causing to the teen. Techno was no longer able to stand on his own two feet and he hung from his arms, desperate for the moment to be over.

30!  
Praise heavens.

As the rope around his wrists was slit, Techno collapsed to the floor, his breathing uneven and he tried to stifle his cries. He held his wrists, which felt sore too, and he toppled over forwards, curling up into the pain.

He felt a kick in his side and he rolled over to the ground, hissing as the rough sand made contact with the fresh wounds. He opened his eyes just in time to see the merchant spit in his face, and he flinched away. 

“I hope you learned your lesson, filth,” he spat, turning on his heels and walking away from the scene. Techno was left in the dust, nobody giving a damn about him. And why would they? He was a freak of nature.

It was then and there that Techno decided never to come into contact with humans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start with the same sentences as this one so the people who didn't read this chapter will still know what's going on, just without the violent flashback


	8. Take it easy, kid

Techno stumbled back, dropping the knife to the ground. His breathing turned irregular again as he tried to fight the sheer panic that rushed through his body.   
“P-Phil,” he stuttered out, mentioning the man’s name for the first time. “Phil, no, I-“ he searched for words, but even the best linguist would lack words to explain what he just did. Tears finally started making his way down his cheeks and he started trembling. He was terrified for what was going to happen now. 

Phil took a step forward and Techno stumbled backwards, shaking his head. “No, no please,” he trembled, repeating the words he had used before. How could he ever have done something like this? 

“Hey mate, calm down,” Phil spoke, his voice calm. “Take it easy, come here.” Techno took a hesitant step forward, still shaking and trembling.   
“I- I-“ he tried, but Phil didn’t hesitate another second, pulling Techno in his arms. Techno tensed up all over, not really sure what was happening. But when nothing else happened to him, he recognised the feeling as a hug.

He relaxed and finally let his emotions flow freely, sobbing quietly in Phil’s coat. He clenched his fists in the dark fabric and pulled himself as close as he possibly could, not ever wanting to let go. 

He felt Phil’s arms wrap around him tighter, one hand holding on tight while the other slowly caressed Techno’s hair. Techno almost felt like a little kid again, completely safe in Phil’s embrace. At least he hoped so. He had never let himself be this vulnerable before, and before now he could’ve sworn he didn’t like physical contact. But this was nice. Yeah, this was nice.

After his quiet sobs had calmed down a bit, Phil pulled back. Techno didn’t dare to look up. I mean, he still did try to murder him only a few minutes ago.   
“M sorry,” he mumbled, his voice hoarse from crying. Phil responded by moving a tearstained lock of hair from Techno’s face.

“It’s alright kid,” he answered. “I saw what you were doing, I saw the look in your eyes when you sat on the ground. That wasn’t you, was it? I know you don’t really talk yet, but when you feel like it, I’m here for you. Is that okay?” Techno nodded, finally brining up the courage to look Phil in the eyes.

“There’s a good lad,” Phil smiled. “Now, let’s get you back home, shall we? Maybe we can properly introduce you to Wilbur now. That was a rough first impression, wasn’t it?” When Techno didn’t respond, Phil put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and guided him in the right direction, ready to go home.

When they stepped from between the trees, Techno was immediately tackled by Tubbo. He stumbled backwards and fell over, hitting his hands on the ground beneath him. He didn’t have much time to respond though, as two small arms wrapped tightly around his back.

“Where did you go, pigman!” Tubbo cried out. “I thought you left me!”   
“Tubbo, get off him before you hurt him,” Phil laughed. Tubbo backed off a bit, but quickly added another “I thought you’d never come back”, quickly nuzzling his face in Techno’s chest before getting up and running back to the cabin.

“Wilbur! Tommy! He’s back!” he shouted, loud enough for the world to hear. Techno glanced at Phil, who gave him a reassuring look that said: “I won’t tell”. 

In the doorway of the cabin appeared Tommy, immediately chasing after his brother. Shortly after, much slower, followed an older boy, who Techno immediately recognised as the face he saw in the window earlier.   
The two shared a look, and the atmosphere was immediately tense. The boy clearly wasn’t sure what to think of Techno, and the feeling was mutual.

The boy was about the same age as Techno, maybe a bit younger, but not much. His brown curls hung over his forehead, just barely revealing his eyes. He wore a soft yellow jumper, which really complimented his overall look. But the thing is, Techno couldn’t read him, besides the obvious glare in the boy’s eyes.

“Ah, there you are, Wilbur,” Phil greeted. “Come meet our guest. Tubbo found him in the woods, alone. We don’t know much about him, but I couldn’t leave him out there alone.” Wilbur shook his head.

“What is it with you and halfling orphans?” he asked.   
“Don’t push it, now,” Phil warned. “Go introduce yourself.”

Wilbur stood in front of Techno, who had barely moved from his spot in the middle of the garden. He rolled his head and took a deep breath, ending with a sigh.  
“Hi, I’m Wilbur,” he said plainly. “Who are you?”  
“We don’t know,” Phil quickly added. “He doesn’t really speak, other than a ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Hell, I don’t even know WHAT he is.” Wilbur raised an eyebrow at his father’s comment, staring Techno straight in the eyes.

“I dunno, he looks like a choeros to me,” he said. “Remember when I said Tubbo could be a caper? It’s like that, but with a bit more animalistic features.” Techno fiddled with his hands, unsure what to say to that comment. He was just- him. What on earth was a che- cho- choeros? Wilbur seemed to pick up on Techno’s embarrassment.

“My mum taught me about it,” he smiled softly. “She gave me a book on it, too. Maybe one day I could show you.” He finally broke his gaze and turned to his family, a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek.  
“Well, I’m going back to my room,” he announced. As he started to walk away, he glanced at Techno one more time. “If you want to listen to me play, all you have to do is ask, you know. You don’t have to spy through my window.” He didn’t wait for an answer and made his way back into the cabin, into his room. 

Techno looked to Phil for reassurance, but the man didn’t seem phased at all. He put a hand on Techno’s shoulder again and started walking to the cabin.  
“Come in,” he said. “Let’s go fix your hair.” Techno followed reluctantly, not really sure what else to do. Was he living here now? Was he going to be asked to leave? Would he return to his den later tonight, to sleep there again? Would Phil bring up what happened in the woods? He wasn’t sure about anything.

Inside, Phil made Techno sit at the table again. Techno glanced back as Phil fumbled around in a drawer, pulling out and object Techno hadn’t seen before. It was like a paddle, but with short hairs attached to one side. Phil saw Techno’s nervous look, and he handed the thing to him.

“Forgot you probably haven’t seen this before,” Phil sad as Techno let his fingers glide over the hairs, recognizing it as a boar’s hair.   
“I’ll go easy on it,” Phil continued, “but it’s a brush. Your hair is a mess and I’m gonna fix it.” Techno handed the thing back, unaware what would happen next.

He flinched a bit as the tough hairs of the brush went through his hair, pulling on every single knot that was in the tangled mess. He grunted every time Phil pulled too hard and had to stop himself from yanking the thing from Phil’s hands.

Soon though, most of the worst tangles were in the bottom of his hair, and Phil stopped to grab something else. Techno wanted to turn and look, but Phil’s hand resting on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. 

“Sit still,” Phil warned, and Techno felt something else going through his hair, making a snipping noise. The soft weight of the tangles fell off, and Techno realised what was happening. He started freaking out a bit, letting out a soft squeal, but he knew better than to move.

It was over soon, luckily, and Phil turned his attention back to brushing, going through Techno’s pink hair with extreme care. Slowly but surely, Techno calmed down a bit, and he glanced over at the closed door in the cabin.

“W-what-“ he started, hoping Phil would understand what he meant. He honestly didn’t know how to continue his sentence.  
“What, Wilbur?” Phil asked, filling in the blanks perfectly. “He’s fine. Big momma’s boy, so it hasn’t exactly been easy for him the last few years. The only memories he has of her are his guitar and the books she gave him. He looks so much like her, too. Unlike Tommy, that boy inherited my beautiful blond locks.” He chuckled at his own comment.

Techno glanced back over his shoulder, surprised at the sudden personal information. He hadn’t even considered for a moment that there wasn’t a mother present here. He thought about the words Wilbur had spoken earlier.

“T-Tubbo?” he asked. Phil sighed.   
“We took him in when he was only 4. Poor kid was wandering about the forest, just like you. Wilbur quickly decided he was a ‘caper’, a creature that’s mostly human, but a small part goat. Still don’t know where he got that from though.” He chuckled for a moment.  
“Wilbur keeps this book on him, about creatures of this world,” Phil continued. “Every animal, every mix, no matter what, he knows it. He likes his alone time, and he spends it reading. If he’s not reading, he’s singing or writing songs. He writes songs about memories he has, or about his own magical world, where he can be with all the creatures from his book. There, we’re done.”

Because of Phil’s talking, Techno had barely noticed Phil had kept brushing his hair, going on until it was completely smoothed out. Techno reached up, running his finger through his hair, which was softer than it had ever been before. It hung in loose strands around his face, and he tucked it behind his ears. He turned around to face Phil, smiling a bit.

“Thanks,” he spoke, slowly starting to get used to the word. He felt like he’d be saying it a lot more as long as he was here, might as well learn to properly say it.   
“You’re welcome,” Phil replied. “Now run along. You can do whatever you like. You can stay inside if you want, or you can go outside. We’re having dinner in about an hour or two, you can join us if you want.”

Techno just nodded, getting up from his chair and making his way back outside. He glanced over at the swing, where Tommy hung upside down, giggling to himself. On the other side of the tree sat Tubbo, picking all the flowers he could reach around him and holding them close. 

Techno decided to pay no mind to the children, quickly going to the back of the house, where he had found the animals earlier. The sheep bleated and walked over, ready for more pets. Techno happily obliged. This is what he liked more anyway. Tommy and Tubbo were nice, but their high-pitched and loud voices were hard on Techno’s sensitive ears. 

As he took in the soft atmosphere that had returned around the cabin, he realised how nice it all had been. He even started to hope this could be more than just a one-time thing. But most of all, he hoped Phil could even forgive him for his little outburst. It would take a while, but he promised himself that no matter what, he would make it up to him.


	9. A small family's home

Techno had been outside for a while now, alone with his thoughts and enjoying the company of the animals. After a few minutes, the birds of the forest had caught on and had landed next to him. Techno had grabbed some seed that was meant for the chickens and held up his hands, letting the birds feed from it.  
He enjoyed the presence of smaller animals, more than anything. They lived such simple lives and didn’t seem to struggle with anything at all. Besides that, they could fly, which was Techno’s biggest dream. His mind had wandered back to the wings he saw on Phil, but he knew better than to bring them up. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft knocking and a whisper. “Hey, hey man!”  
Techno turned towards the noise, realising it had come from the same window as earlier. Behind the window was Wilbur, motioning him over. “I want to show you something, climb in!”

Techno hesitated a moment, but remembered he had nothing to lose anyway. With a swift motion, he leaped up, going through the window with ease. Wilbur stood for a moment, jaw slacked at the flexibility of the pig man. Techno stared back, not knowing what was so special about his jump. He was pretty used to jumping and leaping around, not for a second considering this wasn’t a usual skill.

Wilbur quickly recomposed himself and plopped down on his bed, scooting over to make room for Techno.  
“Join me.”

Techno sat down, letting out a surprised grunt when he sank into the soft mattress. He definitely hadn’t expected his seat to give in that easily. He looked around, taking in everything that was in the room.

It wasn’t big, but it was cosy. A closet, a bed and a desk were enough to fill the room, and they did. On the desk laid many papers, pencils and pens. Against the desk leaned an instrument. That must be the guitar Techno had heard earlier. 

Wilbur leaned back a bit and grabbed a book from underneath his pillow. Techno looked at it, hoping Wilbur would keep the book to himself. He couldn’t read, not even close. 

“My mum got me this book,” Wilbur smiled, letting his fingers trace the cover as if it were the first time he touched it. It had a drawing of a fox on it. “It has about every animal in the land in it, and also halflings. I’ve always wanted to meet one, and dad refused to believe Tubbo was a caper, but I know it’s true. And now you’re here. Look.”

Wilbur shoved the book in Techno’s hands. “Be careful with it,” he said. Techno opened the book as careful as he could, hoping he wouldn’t rip the pages. Luckily for him, the book was sturdy. 

When he opened the book, relief washed over him. There was hardly any text, only on a few pages. The rest of the book was filled with drawings. They were absolutely beautiful and detailed. Techno wondered how anyone could be this talented as he let his fingers trace over the outlines of the animals. 

He knew every animal the pictures depicted. The foxes, the deer, the boars, the ducks, every single one. The pictures reminded him of home, of living between the animals of the forest, being one of them. It already felt like so along ago, he couldn’t believe it had only been this morning. He skimmed over the words, but they didn’t make any sense.

“It’s Dutch,” Wilbur spoke, not realising the real reason Techno didn’t understand the words in front of him. “Mum brought it from her home, from before she crossed the canal. She’s taught me the language, but I don’t remember much of it.”  
He pointed at some text next to the picture of a boar Techno was staring at. “Het wilde varken is een nachtdier,” Wilbur spoke, clearly struggling with the words. “It means that boars are nocturnal.”

Techno kept looking at the pictures, taking in all their beauty. Drawings of hares, of fawns, of geese and of at least eight different ducks. Drawings of the forest, of wheat fields and of lakes. It was magnificent.

As he turned another page, he saw pictures of halflings, all different kinds. These drawings were a bit less neat, clearly more rushed than the others, but still beautiful. Wilbur grinned from cheek to cheek.

“When I’m older, I want a halfling son,” he said. “I would teach him everything about this world, and help people understand that they’re not so different after all.” He pointed at a picture of a fox-like halfling.

“That one.” The statement was clear. “I have no idea how it would work, because they’re no way I’m fucking a fox, but still.” He sighed in content. “They’re so beautiful.”

He scooted to the edge of his bed and grabbed his guitar. “I wrote a song about them, do you want to hear it?” Techno nodded. He had heard the boy sing before, and it had sounded wonderful. 

Wilbur sat up straight as he balanced the guitar on his knee. He gave a few practise strums, happy at the sound. He then picked up the melody, staring off in the distance and started humming. The humming quickly turned into words, and he sang.

“Imagine a land of most beautiful dreams  
Where the sun never rises or sets  
Where the stars keep their heads, without any regrets  
And the moon lights up the streams

Be greeted by creatures of big and of small  
As they call out your name  
To take back, to reclaim, keep their fire and flame  
As you answer to their call

In that land there’s no pain, there’s no strife, there’s no strain  
It’s the place that they call home  
Watch them run, watch them roam, in this magical dome  
Forever to remain”

Wilbur chuckled and stopped playing. “That’s all I have so far.” All Techno could do was smile, since he didn’t have the words to express his amazement at the song. The melody was soft and kind and filled with wonder. He almost wished he was there in that valley, running with creatures like himself.

“Kids! Dinner’s ready!” Phil called from the kitchen. Wilbur immediately hopped up to run to the door but stopped when he realised Techno wasn’t moving.  
“Are you coming?” he invited. “I mean, you’ve got to eat, right? Or would you rather dig outside for worms?” That didn’t sound very inviting, and Techno followed Wilbur out his room.

When they entered the kitchen, Phil looked up, confused. “Wait, weren’t you outside?” he asked Techno, who shrugged and sat down at the table.  
“He was with me,” Wilbur explained, plopping down next to the halfling, who he was starting to take a liking to. “I showed him mum’s book.” Phil responded with a smile.  
“That’s a very special treat,” he said. “Rien is a talented artist.” 

Dinner was held in silence, with the occasional warning from Phil that Tubbo needed to eat with his mouth shut. Techno still struggled with a fork and knife, but after a few tries he figured he’d just copy whatever Wilbur was doing.

The food was good and warm. They had mashed potatoes again, mixed with carrots and onions. It was amazing, but Techno noticed Tommy picking at the onions, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“Dad, do I have to eat this?” he’d asked, but Phil sternly told the boy to eat, since it was Tubbo’s favourite meal. Tommy had mumbled under his breath that if Tubbo liked it so much he could have his portion, but he didn’t dare actually say it out loud. 

When they were almost done, Phil looked over at Techno, who was focused on his plate.  
“Hey kid,” he said, grabbing Techno’s attention. “If you’re planning on staying longer, which you can if you want, we’re going to have to find a name for you. I can’t just keep calling you kid. So, do you have a name, or do you want us to give you one?”

Before Techno could speak up, Tommy barged in. “We could name him Henry! Or Ben!” Phil shot him a glare.  
“Tommy, Henry is our cow, and Ben is our rooster. We are not naming him after a farm animal.”

“Besides, halflings always have cool names,” Wilbur added. “Like, erm, Vector. Or Obliterator!”  
“Or Robin!” Tubbo cheered. Phil laughed.  
“Tubbo, what is it with you and the name Robin? You want to name everything Robin.”  
“It’s a cool name!” 

“No, it needs to be awesome!” Wilbur continued, getting more excited. “Maybe Ezekiel, or Kylix, or-“  
“Techno.” Techno’s eyes widened in shock as he realised he had spoken out loud.  
“What?” Phil and Wilbur said in unison. Techno played nervously with his food.

“Technoblade,” he mumbled, barely audible, not making eye contact with either of the guys in front of him. This was it. Now they’d all laugh at him for having such a stupid name. ‘Technoblade’ absolutely didn’t fit with names like ‘Phil’ or ‘Tommy’. Blood rushed to his cheeks, and he wished he had never spoken.

“Technoblade.” Wilbur let the name roll of his tongue, getting used to the sound. Phil raised his glass and smiled.

“Welcome to the family, Techno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little addition: the book Wilbur has is called "De vossen hebben holen" by Rien Poortvliet. I added the halfling parts myself, but Rien truly is a talented artist and you should definitely check out his art on Google.


	10. The wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: very mild gore halfway through the chapter, will give extra warning when it happens

A few days had passed, and Techno had stayed close to the cabin at all times. Sometimes he’d run off into the forest by himself, but he’d always be back a few hours later.   
He had started to pick up a few words so he could actually communicate, even though it was still flawed. He spent most of his time with Wilbur or Tubbo. Tubbo had shown him the beehive, and how to properly handle the bees without getting stung. When he wasn’t outside with Tubbo, he’d be inside with Wilbur, listening to his new friend talk about everything that interested him, or watching him write his songs.

Now, he was off in the forest again to god knows where, leaving Phil and the boys at home. Phil sat alone at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand. He hadn’t mentioned it a single time, but the incident with the halfling was stuck in the back of his brain.  
He wished he could talk to Techno about it, ask him what triggered the violent outburst and if he had ever learned to control it. 

He couldn’t help but be a little extra cautious when Techno was tired or annoyed. He would sit by the window and watch when Techno was alone with Tubbo. He would be listening carefully if Techno was with Wilbur, even though the atmosphere always seemed to be relaxed between the two. 

He wanted to trust the boy; he really did. But if he was truly unpredictable and couldn’t control himself, could he really? He tried to push the thoughts back, but it was hard. He was adopting a halfling, and he didn’t even know a single thing about him. 

He was violently ripped from his thoughts when he heard a loud screeching. Tubbo. Phil cursed himself for not paying attention to his children and he shot up, running towards the door. He was preparing himself for the absolute worst and pushed back the intrusive thought that he had never taken the dagger from Techno.

He snapped again. He was violent again. And now Tubbo was getting hurt because of Phil’s incompetence as a father. He grabbed a wooden staff and ran outside, ready to fight for his life. But what he saw before him was not what he had expected. 

Tubbo was backed up against a tree, screeching and crying, pointing away from him. A bit further stood a wolf, foaming at the mouth and ready to pounce. He had his gaze focused on Tubbo, and it was clear the beast was starving. 

“Hey!” Phil called out, raising his staff in the air. “Hey, back off!” The wolf looked up and snarled, baring his huge teeth. He was clearly not fazed by Phil and instead started making his way over to the older man, leaving Tubbo.

Phil jabbed at the wolf with his staff, trying to scare the beast, but to no avail. He had never actually fought a wolf before, and he had always learned ‘they’re more scared of you than you are of them’. Well, that was clearly not the case here. 

His breath hitched as he felt his heel bump against the fence of the porch. He was backed into a corner with nowhere to go but front, but that wasn’t exactly a good idea. The wolf creeped closer, getting ready to pounce and deliver that bite that would end it all. Phil held out the staff, but it wasn’t doing much anymore.

Out of nowhere, something flashed before his eyes and the wolf let out a surprised yelp. Something had tackled the animal, giving Phil time to sprint past it, towards Tubbo. He grabbed his crying son from the ground, pulling him close. He turned around to look at what happened to the wolf and was met with quite a sight. It was Techno.

You see, the pigman had heard Tubbo’s scream too. He had immediately stopped in his tracks as he recognised the voice. He had turned around and sprinted back home, the red haze flooding before his eyes again in pure rage. And yet, his vision was perfectly clear.

He had emerged from the forest to see Tubbo crying on the ground, and a huge wolf backing Phil into a corner. He hadn’t hesitated a moment as he lunged forward, throwing his full weight at the predator and wrapping his arms around its throat. It was just enough to throw off the beast for a moment, but not for long.

And now he was standing in front of it, staring the wolf right in his eyes. The wolf had pulled his upper lip back and he snarled, but Techno let out a threatening snort to show he was in no way scared of the threat.

Quick TW: slight depictions of gore, nothing too much but proceed with caution if you don’t like it

The two circled around each other for a while, both waiting for the other to make the first move. The wolf was the first to lunge, going in for the kill, but Techno was quick on his hooves. This wasn’t exactly his first rodeo. He slipped around the beast’s head and grabbed its fur, going in for a bite himself. He felt his tusks sink the soft flesh of the wolf’s neck, and the animal yelped, falling over.

They tumbled on the ground, bodies intertwining in a violent mess, both trying their best to get the upper hand. They scratched, they bit, they pushed and shoved, neither of them ready to back down.

Techno hissed in pain as he felt the wolf’s jaw gripping on his arm, biting down hard. He started kicking as hard as he could, hoping his sharp hooves would hit a critical spot. He snarled back at the wolf, snapping at its face. He managed to get one of his tusks in the wolf’s eye, pushing until he had blinded it.   
The wolf let out a pained yelp, just loud enough to loosen its grip on techno’s arm, and he quickly wiggled free. He pushed himself back on his elbows and delivered a rough kick to the wolf’s snout, his hoof colliding rather harshly with the jaw. 

The wolf shook its head, trying to regain his composure, but he knew he’d lost. He gave one last snarl before stumbling off into the forest, disoriented now that he was blind in one eye.

Techno stood back up, buckling at the knees from exhaustion. He glanced over at the tree where Phil was standing, Tubbo still in his arms. He watched as the man stood there, completely perplexed, as his vision got blurry and he collapsed to the ground, passing out.


	11. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, wounds and injuries
> 
> I mean he did just fight a wolf. Nothing too graphic though, but be careful

As Techno felt himself slip back into consciousness, he remembered what had happened. His wilder instincts immediately took over again and he snorted in anger, kicking his hooves in self-defence. 

He shot up and looked around, ready to attack the beast. He stopped in confusion when all he could see was the inside of the cabin. He was laying on the couch, a blanket draped over him. He turned around to see Phil at the table, who immediately got up and rushed over.

“Whoa, easy there mate,” he said in a calming voice. “You’re alright. You don’t have to fight anymore.”   
Techno laid back on the couch, finally relaxing and realising he was sore all over. His head was pounding, and his arm ached like it was about to fall off. The short boost of adrenaline wore off quickly, and quite frankly it wasn’t a very fun experience.

“Ow,” he groaned softly. Phil sat down next to him, sitting on the edge so he didn’t actually sit down on the boy.   
“Now don’t you dare move,” he warned, but his voice was kind. “I’m going to take care of you until you’re all better. That means no running off, no play fighting and no actual fighting. Understood?”  
“Don’t wanna,” Techno mumbled, but Phil interrupted him.   
“It wasn’t a question. Now can you try and sit up? I need to redo your bandages.” 

It took a bit of effort and some painful groans, but Techno sat up straight. Phil had grabbed a bowl of water with a cloth, and some fresh bandages.   
“Now, this might sting a little,” Phil warned. “Try to stay calm and try not to attack me.” 

Phil slowly took off the bloodstained bandages as gently as he could and put them to the side. The cold air made Techno take in a sharp breath. He looked at his arm and was not so pleased with the sight.   
There were multiple puncture wounds, and in some wounds the blood hadn’t properly clotted yet so when Phil had removed the bandages they started bleeding again. I won’t go into too much detail, but the sight was enough to make anyone with a weak stomach gag in disgust.

As soon as the cold cloth Phil was holding came into contact with Techno’s arm, the younger man hissed in pain. He wasn’t fazed all that much by blood (after all, he had hunted before), but the sudden stinging was close to unbearable and he let out an involuntary snarl.

Phil quickly removed the cloth and Techno sighed, realising what he did.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Go on, I’ll be good.” Phil reached up and pushed a strand of hair from the boy’s face.  
“I believe you. I’m going to continue now, okay?” Techno nodded quietly, closing his eyes and bracing for contact. 

He felt the cloth on his arm again and he tensed up, turning his head away and clenching his jaw to keep any noises in. He squeezed his eyes shut, but small tears still came out, rolling down his cheek. He tried his hardest not to get mad at Phil, so all that came out were soft whimpers. 

After a while, Phil was finally done putting fresh bandages on Techno’s arm. At that point, Techno could barely contain himself anymore, and the second Phil said “all done” he practically threw himself at the older man. Phil didn’t hesitate a second to carefully wrap his own arms around Techno, pulling him in close. 

He ran his fingers through Techno’s bright pink hair, knowing it would calm him down. Even though Techno had only been around for a few days, he knew this was the thing he needed to do. 

Tubbo walked in the room, and his usual happy look disappeared as he saw Techno on the couch with his dad, crying his eyes out. He quickly walked over and sat next to his dad, making sure not to touch Techno.

“Dad? Is he alright?” he asked, sadness and concern clear in his voice. Phil smiled at his youngest son.  
“He will be, don’t worry,” he reassured him. “He’s just in a lot of pain right now, but you know that, right?” Tubbo nodded. 

“You were really brave, Techno,” the young boy said. “I thought you looked really cool, fighting that wolf. Thank you, for saving my life.” Techno turned his head, his eyes red and puffy from crying, but a smile started showing again. 

“Thank you, Tubbo.” The comment made Tubbo smile again, a big grin plastered on his face.  
“I like it when you talk more,” he said. “Want me to teach you more words?” Techno smiled and nodded. He could really use a distraction. Phil let him go and got up.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” 

Tubbo plopped down on the couch next to Techno. He let his legs dangle in the air and he looked up at the pigman he was starting to see as a third brother.   
“So, what do you want me to teach you?” he asked. “We can practise whatever you want.” Techno poked the kid’s chest, making him squeal in delight.   
“You,” Techno said. “Tub-bo.” Tubbo clapped his hands together in praise, even though it wasn’t the first time Techno had said his name. 

“Yeah, you did it!” he said. “Now try Tommy, and Wilbur, and dad!” He let out a little gasp. “You should just say ‘dad’ instead of ‘Phil’! I mean, if you’re going to live here.” 

“Am I?” Techno asked. “Am I… live… h-here?” He struggled with the last two words. Tubbo immediately pouted.  
“Aren’t you?” he asked. “You can be my brother! We’d play together all the time, and you can help Wilbur with his books, and you can wrestle Tommy, and-“  
“Tubbo.” Techno interrupted Tubbo’s rambling. He paused for a second, realising he probably didn’t have the words to voice what he wanted to say. Welp, it was too late to back down no.  
“I… live outside,” he said. “I live… in fo-for-“ “Forest?” “Yes. I don’t- I don’t want to-“ He stopped again. He couldn’t finish his sentence. It sucked, but it’s not like he had a choice. If only he hadn’t stayed silent for so long. It’s been years. 

His thoughts were interrupted by two small arms wrapping around his torso, careful enough not to touch any of Techno’s injuries.   
“Please don’t leave me,” Tubbo mumbled against Techno’s chest. “I like you.” Techno used his not-bandaged arm to hug Tubbo back.

“I won’t.”


	12. As time goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, bringing along with it friendship and a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but I needed to find some more inspiration

Say whatever you want, but Techno was a pig of his word. He had never planned it, but before he knew it, he found himself returning to the cabin every single day, and it seemed to be a bit longer each time too.

He had slept in his own den for the first weeks, but after about a month he’d found himself tossing and turning on the dirt floor, desperate for some warmth. Now, this hadn’t been the first time, of course, but this time he had the knowledge there was an alternative.

After one week of him coming by every day Phil had offered him to stay inside the cabin during the night, but Techno had refused. He’d tried to make up some dumb apology, but since he didn’t have the words for it, he’d just pointed at the forest.

And now he was laying on the cold floor again, pressing himself as far back into his den as he could. He had spent a few nights leaning against a tree close to the cabin, but this night the forest was cold and bleak, and it left the pig shivering on the floor.

Since he spent so much time at the forest, he hadn’t spent his days collecting dry leaves, so there was nothing to protect him from the sharp cold. Winter was creeping closer and closer every day, and Techno feared the grip the colder season had on the land.

He was close to drifting off to sleep when he was harshly startled by the clap of thunder. He barely had the time to mumble a “oh no” before rain came pouring down. It was a typical fall shower, where the drops came falling straight to the ground so fast you could barely tell they were separate drops.

The downpour brought a turn in the wind and the rain now started falling right inside the den. In less than a minute Techno was half soaked, and water was starting to flow inside, leaving the den muddy and cold.

Techno opened his eyes and tried crawling further back, but it was too late. His den had turned into a bowl and it was starting to flood. He was stuck in the back of a crappy den with nowhere to- wait.

A thought crossed his mind for just a split second. Maybe he could accept Phil’s offer of spending the night. It was about midnight, but maybe if he…  
Immediately, the voices took over and they started to scream at him.

_Don’t do it! He’s asleep! You’re just a burden! It’s so late! He’s going to send you away! You’ll have nothing left! It’s worthless! It’s hopeless!_

He shook them away, trying to ignore them, but they had a point. It was very late, and no matter how kind Phil was, he probably wouldn’t appreciate being woken up by someone who didn’t even live in his house.

 _“I can sneak in.”_ The thought flashed through his mind. Of course he could just sneak in. Or not even sneak in, he could crawl under the porch. It would be better than this, anyway. He’d make up an excuse in the morning.

And so he slowly crawled out of his den, mud staining his knees. Yuck. Rain fell in his eyes as he looked up, blinding him for a moment before he started running. He sprinted from tree to tree, trying to find the slightest bit of shelter without much luck. After all, most of the leaves had already fallen.

Even though he had run very fast, Techno was completely soaked by the time the cabin appeared in sight. He peered around for a place he could rest for the night. That’s when he remembered the small shack behind the house. No matter how windy it would be, he could curl up with the sheep. He smiled to himself just thinking about the soft wool.

He quickly ran past the house and towards the sheep, which were already fast asleep, unphased by the weather. Just as he was about to open the fence, he heard the soft creaking of the front door behind him.

“Techno? Is that you?” he heard Phil’s familiar voice, making him freeze in place. The voices were screeching at him to run, or at least stay as still as he could.  
“Helloo?"

Techno slowly turned around to see a figure stepping outside. It was clear that Phil was dressed for the weather, a hat on head and a dark trench coat on his shoulders. He had a lantern in his hand and was now looking around.

“I was sure I heard something,” Phil mumbled to himself, but even over the pouring of the rain, Techno could hear it. He breathing got more and more unsteady as he was desperately looking for a way out. He glanced towards the forest for just a spare second-

“Techno!” Too late.

He turned around to Phil walking towards him with quick paces. He froze, ready to do whatever was necessary. Surely he’d woken Phil up, and now Phil would get mad at him. He’d tell him off, tell him to never come back. If only he’d just stayed in his den, everything would’ve been fine-

“Are you alright?” Phil’s voice was soft and inviting. “Mate, you’re soaked! You know you could’ve just knocked, right? I was this close to going out there and look for you myself! Come on, quick, get inside!”

Techno didn’t have time to protest as Phil turned his collar up against the wind and made his way back to the door. He hesitated for a moment but followed the older man.

When Techno walked inside, he was greeted by the warmth of the fireplace, embracing him like an old friend and making him feel much better. Phil, however, led him away from it, sitting him down at the kitchen table.

“Don’t get too close to the fire yet, mate,” Phil warned. “You’ll get sick. We need to get you out of those wet clothes first, dry you off and get you into something better. Then you can sit by the fire with a blanket. You’re not going outside again tonight.”

Techno didn’t protest as Phil put down a new set of clothes and a towel in front of him. Phil reassured him it was fine to change right there since everyone else was asleep anyways, and though he was a little hesitant, he quickly slipped out of the soaking clothes and into the new ones.

He got up and sat down by the fire, letting the warmth flow over him. He immediately got drowsy and felt much better than before.

“Here, let me help you with your hair,” Phil said as he sat down behind Techno, undoing the braid and brushing the pink locks. It was done quickly, and Phil left the hair loose, letting it dry properly.

“You can sleep on the couch if you want,” he spoke, getting up. “Tomorrow we’ll see if we can get you a bed or something. There’s no way I’m letting you sleep outside again any time soon.”

* * *

And so the months passed, with Techno living in and around the cabin. Phil stayed true to his word, too, and Techno hadn’t spent a single night outside, no matter how hard he tried from time to time.

The boys enjoyed every second of it, though. Tubbo loved trying to teach Techno more words, while Tommy kept being surer of himself he could beat Techno in a fight. Wilbur seemed to have a special place in Techno’s heart, though.

They didn’t know exactly how much of an age difference they had, but Tubbo had promptly decided they were twins. Wilbur had just shrugged and accepted it, even though Techno found it a bit more difficult. He couldn’t really comprehend the idea of brothers. He refused to call Phil his dad, too.

Wilbur spent a lot of time with Techno, teaching him to read and to speak, forcing the halfling to read books out loud to improve himself. And improve himself he did. After about three months, Techno could keep a decent conversation, to everyone’s greatest delight.

When Techno wasn’t spending time with one of the three brothers, he’d spend his time with Phil, who had seen great potential in the boy. You see, what none of his children knew, is that this wasn’t Phil’s first life.

None of his children had noticed the man just simply didn’t seem to age. His hair never went grey, wrinkles never marked his face, and though there were faint scars on his hands, they were still a young man’s hands.

Phil had seen many a warrior before, and he knew a warrior when he saw one. Techno was definitely one of them. He had decided for himself he’d try to train the boy, to bring him to his full potential.

Phil had seen the struggle Techno was going through from time to time. He’d seen the boy’s eyes turn red when Tommy pushed his limits, or when Tubbo wouldn’t stop clinging to him. He had always made sure to step in just in time, before shit went down.

He also knew that if Techno didn’t learn to properly channel his rage, it might turn out to be a severe problem. The old man wanted to prevent that at all costs.

So, he had given Techno a large staff and made a dummy of an old scarecrow. Though clumsy at first, the halfling boy showed talent, just as Phil had expected. The technicalities weren’t quite there yet, but with a bit of training he would surely be stronger than most men had ever been.

And so Phil decided to take his new friend on a trip.


	13. The town (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil takes Techno on a trip to the village to surprise him

“Where are we going, Phil?” Techno asked as he put on a spare coat Wilbur had lent him.  
"I told you I’d get you a surprise, didn’t I?” Phil answered. He didn’t wait for an answer as he turned to his sons.

“Okay Wilbur, we’re going to be gone for a day or two,” he spoke. “I need you to care of your brothers, I know you can. There’s leftovers from yesterday, you can warm it up if you want. Tommy, Tubbo, listen to your brother. I don’t want any fighting while I’m gone, okay?” He raised an eyebrow as to warn his young boys.

“Are you sure about this, Phil?” Techno asked as Tubbo pouted and Tommy grinned devilishly.  
“Yeah, at least take Tubbo with you,” Wilbur complained. “He likes you more, anyway.” But Phil shook his head.

“I told you this was a trip for just me and Techno,” Phil warned. “And that’s final. I won’t hear anymore protests. Wilbur, you know what to do when something’s really wrong, right?” Wilbur just nodded.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Phil said. He gave his youngest sons each a big hug and gave Wilbur a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder. Techno gave Wilbur a firm handshake. It was the most physical form of affection he gave, and Wilbur knew this. He gave the man he considered his brother a smile as to say, “I’ll be fine.” The two didn’t need many words.

And so the two went on their way. Phil knew exactly where he was heading, and he knew the walk would last at least a couple hours. Yet, he let the younger man run around freely.

Techno had missed the freedom of the forest and the second he noticed Phil didn’t care he’d run off, sprinting through the trees, feeling the leaves and mud between his hooves and letting the cold breeze flow through his hair.

With a leap and some skilled movements he was in a tree, looking out over the forest and feeling truly free again. He loved the family but as he was hanging there on the side of the tree, holding on with just one hand, he felt at peace. The world was his to take, and he didn’t need anyone to tell him what to do.

“Hey Techno, are you coming?” Phil called out from below. “I know you love the forest, but we have to keep moving forward.”

With a soft thud Techno landed next to Phil, making the older man smile. “Showoff,” he grinned. Techno just chuckled as he kept walking next to Phil. He got his energy out and now he was ready to follow Phil to wherever they were heading.

* * *

During the trip, the two talked as much as they could, while also having moments where they just walked in silence.  
Techno took in his surroundings as they left the forest. Large hills stretched out in front of them and Techno couldn’t recall the last time he saw hills, if he’d ever seen them at all.

“So, when are you telling me what we are doing?” Techno asked when they descended between the hills. “You’re being mysterious.” Phil smiled at him.

“What, can’t I just surprise you?” he asked, but he was unable to stifle his laughter as Techno just raised an eyebrow.  
“Alright, alright, I guess I could give some kind of explanation as to why we’re walking literal hours. We’re visiting the village.”

Techno immediately stopped dead in his tracks. No. Anything but that.  
“Phil, no,” he protested. “I don’t do well in villages. There are so many people there, and they all think I’m a monster. Oh God, I used to steal as a kid, what if they remember me?” Images of his past experiences flashed through his mind and he shook his head as he tried to suppress them. “No, I can’t go back. Please.”

“Whoa mate, easy there!” Phil said, grabbing the young man by the shoulders. Guilt rushed over him. Of course he should’ve asked. He’d forgotten that Techno looked like a literal pig and that most humans didn’t appreciate halflings.

“Techno, look at me,” he ordered, looking Techno directly in the eyes, which were starting to flash with red. He was panicking. Shit.  
“Techno, you’re not alone,” he tried reassuring the halfling. “I’m right here, every step of the way. They know me over there, they respect me. If anyone tries something, I’ll be the first to step up. You can trust me, okay?”

Techno had his eyes squeezed shut, but he nodded at Phil’s words. He wanted to believe them, he really did. Maybe things would be different. Maybe one day he’d be able to stroll into the village without fear, and he’d be fine. Yeah, he’d be fine.

“Techno? Are you hearing me?” Phil’s voice made Techno snap back to reality.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.”  
“It’s- it’s fine.”  
“No, it’s not.”

Phil’s concerned voice made Techno feel bad, but not as bad as Phil felt.  
“Look, I should’ve told you where we were going,” Phil said. “But I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. We’re gonna go to the market and I’m going to buy you your own set of clothes. I think you’ve borrowed Wilbur’s for long enough now. We can get some snacks, and if I’m feeling nice I might even get you a gift.” Techno’s eyes lit up.

“A gift?” he asked. “What about the clothes?”  
“That’s not a gift, Techno,” Phil laughed. “That’s a basic necessity. I don’t feed you and call it a gift, do I? I’m taking care of you now, and I’m taking that job very seriously.” Techno chuckled; he knew Phil meant the last sentence jokingly. Well, mostly. Phil did take his role as caretaker very seriously. Besides, gifts are never wrong, right?

* * *

After having walked for another hour or two, with nothing but some small chatter to fill the silence, the village appeared in the distance. Techno tensed up immediately, but a soft hand from Phil on his shoulder told him it was going to be alright.

The village was exactly as Techno remembered villages to be like. People were walking everywhere, minding their business and chattering away about nothing. Some were carrying baskets, some were pushing carts, while others were holding their children’s hand.

Overall, the whole village bustled with life. There was the sound of hammers colliding with wood, hot steel sizzling in water, the smell of freshly baked bread, the soft vibration in the ground from the many footsteps.

Phil didn’t seem to notice as much as Techno did, though. He just walked through the masses, Techno following close behind, making sure to avoid eye contact with everyone. It seemed like every whisper was about him, even though he knew people were probably just chatting about the weather or something.

“This way,” Phil spoke up. “I know exactly where to go.” Techno followed Phil blindly. What was he supposed to do otherwise?  
They walked right onto a market, with numerous stands and even more merchants yelling about, promoting their merchandise.

“Fresh fish! Fresh fish! We catch ‘em, you buy ‘em!”  
“Fresh rolls! Bread rolls and pastries!”  
Fruits ‘n greens! Come get your fruits ‘n greens!”  
It was _a lot_.

Phil walked up to a stand with all kinds of fabrics and clothing draped everywhere. Behind the stand stood a young man with dark hair and a green shirt. He reminded Techno a bit of Tubbo, but a lot older.

“Ah, look who has come down to mingle with the townsfolk!” he greeted.  
“Hello Robin,” Phil laughed. “I’m just here to buy some outfits for my new friend here. Our family’s gotten a bit bigger, you see?”

The young man, Robin, glanced past Phil to look at Techno. It was clear he wasn’t expecting a halfling standing there, but he just smiled sweetly.  
“Ah, an orphan, I take?” he smiled. “Same. Beautiful man, you are. Strong, well-built. I’ve got just the thing for you!”

Techno gave Phil a questioning look as Robin started rummaging through the heap of clothes on the stand. Phil just smiled.

“Here you go!” Robin smiled as he held up an outfit. It was a pair of tight black pants and a white shirt. “Wait, I’ve got more!”

Then Robin pulled out just about the most beautiful thing Techno had ever seen. It was a dark red cloak, with white fur lining the edges. Golden buttons and a ribbon were neatly sewed in at the top to hold the whole piece together. It looked like it was made for royalty.

“I’ve got some accessories for you too,” Robin encouraged. “Come on back, I’ve got some room where you can change. I won’t give you shoes, I can see you’re standing much more comfortable barefooted. Or bare-hooved, should I say.”

Techno hesitated for a moment but after a reassuring look from Phil he made his way behind the stand where there hung a few curtains, providing a small space to change.

As soon as he stepped back out, Phil started cheering. Robin truly was a genius, and Techno looked dashing. The white shirt fit him perfectly, and a broad belt rested on his hips, holding up the black jeans. The cloak hung loosely over his shoulders, giving him a look that made him look like a literal king.

“Holy shit, your majesty,” Phil taunted. “Might wanna take that cloak off before people start kneeling for you. We’re definitely taking this one, Robin. And some other things, let me have a look around.”Robin started looking with Phil and Techno took a moment to really look at himself. He liked what he was wearing. It was comfortable and if he took off the cloak, he was sure he’d be able to run around properly as well. It was perfect.

“So, Robin, how’s life at home? How’s your father?” Phil asked, clearly making small talk as Techno stood beside him again.  
“Voice has been getting worse,” Robin sighed. “He says it’s starting to hurt more. It also doesn’t help that people are still accusing him of murder. It’s not his fault Cornelius just happened to be in the same house at that time.”

Techno stopped listening to the conversations. He felt like he was being watched, and the voices in his head were agreeing, telling him to watch out. He carefully glanced behind him to see a man about his age leaning against the wall, staring at him.

The raven-haired man had an intense stare, not at all phased by the fact that Techno looked at him. He was twisting a knife between his fingers and gave Techno a small nod as to say, _“yes I’m looking at you”._ Techno just blamed it on blatant discrimination and turned back around, trying to focus on the conversation that was taking place in front of him.

“-so yeah, life’s great,” Robin shrugged. “Anyway, how’re the kids?”  
“Good, good,” Phil answered, a bit distracted. “Kids are growing fast, teen is starting to become a man, usual things. But we should get going. I need to go see someone.”  
“Pleasure doing business with you,” Robin smiled as he pocketed the money Phil had handed him. With a short greet they parted ways.

“Doesn’t this outfit feel much better?” Phil asked as soon as they walked away.  
“It really does,” Techno smiled, admiring his outfit once more. “So, where are we heading now?”  
“We’re visiting an old friend of mine,” Phil smiled. “My oldest friend, actually. We go way back, much longer than you’ve lived, at least. I always visit him when I come here.”

The thought excited Techno. Thus far, Phil had been the oldest person he’d ever known. From Phil’s words and look on his face it seemed like he looked up to this friend. Maybe he’d be like an old saint, or a sweet grandma from the picture books Wilbur had.

They arrived at a beautiful library. The interior was made of fine mahogany and the scent made Techno feel like home, even though it wasn’t exactly forest smell. Hundreds of books lined the walls, all in their own place, with their own story. Oh, if only Wilbur could see this place. Techno stopped to admire one of the bookshelves. He couldn’t imagine someone had the time to actually write this.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Techno looked up to see a young man standing next to him, maybe a few years older than him.  
“It is,” Techno answered. He was surprised how relaxed he felt. He’d expected himself to be startled, or at least feel nervous at the social interaction, but the young man radiated pure kindness and positive energy. He seemed nice.

“I collected most of these myself,” the young man spoke. “I love reading about them. It’s like I’m there myself.”  
“If only I could read a bit better,” Techno sighed, letting his eyes glide over the many rows. “I try, but it’s hard.”

The young man reached over to one of the shelves and grabbed one of the books, handing it to Techno.  
“Here, take this one,” he smiled. “Try to read a bit of it out loud. If you can, you can keep it.” Techno hesitantly accepted the offer, taking the small book from the man’s hands.

“Go on, read it. I want to see what you can do.”  
“O-okay?” Techno mumbled, opening the book without even properly looking at it. He stared at the letters for a moment, trying to get them to form words.

“Sun Tzu said: the art of war is of vital imp- im- im-por-tance to the state. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. H-hence it is-“  
“Karl, what on earth are you making him read now?” Phil interrupted them. Karl turned around and grinned.

“The art of war,” he said. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it. After all, you’re such a big reader.” The two shared a moment where they just stared at each other, before completely losing it, breaking down in a fit of laughter. Phil stepped up and embraced Karl in a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you, my old friend,” he laughed.  
“Pleasure’s all mine, Philza.”

Techno just stood there, a bit flabbergasted. This was one of Phil’s oldest friends? Either Phil was really bad at long friendships, or there was something shady going on here.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Techno decided to ask.  
“One of my oldest friends, like I said,” Phil smiled. “Techno, this is Karl. Karl, this is Technoblade. I took him in a few months ago.”

“Nice to meet you, Technoblade,” Karl nodded. “And keep the book. You read pretty well before Philza interrupted you.” He turned to look at Phil. “Any reason why you’re here? You never visit me without reason.”

Phil glanced at Techno for a second, and then back at Karl. “Can we talk in private for a moment?” he asked. Karl’s eyes turned serious for just a split second, but he quickly regained his nice look.

“Of course,” he smiled. “Techno, read anything you want, just help yourself. I’ve got more war books on this shelf, but if you want nature or something, it’s right over there.” He pointed to another section of the library.  
“Just look around, we’ll be right back,” Phil added, and he followed Karl to a separate room in the back of the library, leaving Techno alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon, I just felt like splitting this part of the story in multiple parts
> 
> Also follow me on twitter I just think that'd be funny @Jenine1207


	14. The town (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil talks to Karl about Technoblade

“Is something wrong, Philza?” Karl asked as he closed the door behind them. They had stepped in his own office, where they could talk amongst themselves.  
“Not yet, old friend,” Phil sighed. “But I’m concerned.” He walked up to the window and looked in the library. Techno was still standing in the middle of an aisle, staring at a book about mountains in Greece with pure fascination.

“Is it about him?” Karl asked, standing next to Phil. Phil nodded, barely noticeable if you didn’t know the man well.  
“He’s stronger than any halfling I’ve ever seen, Karl,” he spoke. “I want to train him, help him, make sure he can do whatever he’s capable of. Yet that is the thing that scares me.”  
“What do you mean?” Phil took a deep breath before turning to his friend.

“I’ve seen what he can do without training,” he confessed. “I found him crying in the forest when I had just met him. When I confronted him about it, his eyes had turned dark red and he didn’t recognise me. It was like he was a completely different person. He- he attacked me, Karl. Took out a dagger and just went for it.”

“He what?” Karl asked, clearly not expecting the story. “Phil, that’s not normal!”

“Let me finish, please,” Phil said, sounding tired. “It’s not the full story. When I started yelling at him, he snapped back. And all the strength he’d had before slipped away like it was never there. He- he said my name. It was one of the first times I actually heard him speak, too. He completely broke down and seemed terrified of me. I don’t know what goes on in that head of him, but I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Are you scared of him?” Karl asked, concerned. It wasn’t often Phil was scared, but then again, being a father changes people like nothing else.  
“I wouldn’t say I’m scared,” Phil answered. “Not for me, at least. I know my way around a fight. But Tommy and Tubbo don’t. And Wilbur is older, but he doesn’t know how to fight. I wouldn’t know what to do if whatever happened, happens when I’m not around.”

“Was it just that one time?” Karl kept prying for answers. Most people would find it annoying, but he knew it was the only way to get Phil to talk.  
“No, it wasn’t,” Phil remembered. “But it only makes this more complicated. There was a giant wolf at our cabin. He went for Tubbo first, but when I tried to get him to leave, he went for me. Techno came out of nowhere and just jumped in. He fought off the wolf all by himself, and I remember seeing his red eyes. He only really snapped out of it when he woke up again after collapsing to the ground.”

“But he won?”  
“He won.”  
“Damn.”

It stayed quiet for a moment. Phil was just staring out the window while Karl walked around his room, letting his eyes glide over his bookcases as he processed what Phil had told him.

“You should talk to him about it,” he finally said. Phil turned around with a sad look.  
“I don’t know what’s happening either,” Karl continued, “but this seems serious. You and I are not alike, Philza, you know of fighting and of war, I don’t. You know I try to avoid wars as much as I can on my travels.”

“I know,” Phil sighed. “I just hoped you could help me. I need to train him properly, he’s been fighting with just a staff for weeks now. He deserves better.”

“Philza-“ Karl warned, catching on immediately. “You told me to keep it safe for you-“  
“Come on Karl-“  
“No, you’re living a family life now. You’re not going back.”  
“ _I’m_ not going back! I’m not going to use it! It’s for the kid!”

Karl groaned, running his hand across his face, letting it rest on his chin for a moment.   
“Fine,” he reluctantly gave in. “But don’t test me, Philza. If I see you using it for yourself, I won’t hesitate to bluntly remind you who you really are.”  
"Thank you, old friend.”

As Karl walked away to a hidden room, Phil opened the door and called out into the library.  
“Techno! Could you come over here for a second?”

Techno looked up from the book he was reading, surprised at the sudden name calling. He quickly closed the book, put it back on the shelf and practically ran over to Phil.  
“What is it?” Phil just smiled at him.

“I told you I’d get you a gift,” he said, excited for the boy’s reaction. “And a gift I got you. Karl’s getting it as we speak.”

The door creaked and Karl stepped outside, holding a large sheath. Techno just tilted his head, not really knowing what it could be. Phil took it from Karl’s hands with great care.

“I’ve seen that you’re strong, Techno,” Phil spoke. “I’ve seen you’re a good fighter, even with just the staff I gave you. But I think with a bit of proper training, you can be so much more. Your strength is impeccable, but you need technique. With this, I can help you with that.”

Slowly and skilfully, Phil pulled out a large sword from the sheath, and Techno’s eyes went wide. He knew what that was, Wilbur had books of knights who carried these things. It was a weapon, and a good one for sure.

The sword was almost 4 feet long, with a black handle and golden pommel and cross-guard. Beautiful drawings of mythical creatures were carved into the lower part of the blade, and the pommel had the face of a dragon.   
Techno slowly reached out and grabbed the sword from Phil’s hands. A small ‘careful’ from Phil reminded him not to grab the blade as well.

He took a moment to get used to the feeling of the weapon in his hand. It was much heavier than the staff, that’s for sure. He held it up high, he held it up low. He didn’t dare to do more than that, though. He didn’t feel like stabbing anyone within a minute of having it.

Karl handed Techno the sheath and Techno gave the sword back to Phil for just a moment to fasten the sheath around his waist with the two broad leather belts that were attached to it. He took back the sword and carefully slid it in. The extra weight felt odd and unnatural, but also kind of good.

“Do you like it?” Phil asked. “It’s yours.” Techno started beaming as if he gave light. It only landed now that this weapon was _his._ For him to use, and nobody else. Without really thinking, he leaped at Phil and hugged him, arms wrapping tightly around the older man’s chest.

“I love it,” he smiled. “Thanks, Phil. Thank you too, Karl.”  
“You’re welcome, kid.”

* * *

Just before the sun was starting to set, the duo made their way back home. Phil carried a bag filled with all kinds of goods, and Techno carried a sack filled with fruits. He kept the book Karl had given him close to him, glancing at it every so often as pride filled his chest. For a day in a place he loathed, it couldn’t have gone better.

That’s when he remembered the figure that has been watching him before, when they were standing at the clothing stand. He looked at Phil, and decided to ask him.

“Phil, were we being watched in the village?” Phil raised an eyebrow at the question but didn’t seem very phased.  
“People do little else,” he shrugged. “There must’ve been at least a few people who weren’t prepared to see a halfling walking around. Don’t worry too much about it.” Techno thought about the answer, but he didn’t exactly agree with it.

“This was different, Phil,” he protested softly. “I’ve seen people judge me so many times, but he wasn’t doing anything else. He was just… standing there. Menacingly. I don’t know what to think of him.”  
“Then don’t think,” Phil smiled reassuringly. “When you start thinking about every single opinion in the world, you’ll just get tired.”  
“Well I still think it was weird.”

It was clear Phil didn’t feel like talking about it, so Techno dropped the subject. He wasn’t entirely done with it yet, though. He hadn’t lied when he said this guy was behaving strangely. He’d seen judgement before, it was harsh, it was stinging. This was more than that. The gaze of the guy he saw was filled with pure interest, while still maintaining that harsh edge someone had when they saw something unknown.

Whoever that guy was, Techno hoped he’d never see him again.


End file.
